


Accidentally crashed

by Cophine_Supercorp



Category: Supergirl
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, But not so cute but they are still cute, F/F, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cophine_Supercorp/pseuds/Cophine_Supercorp
Summary: Three times Lena Luthor crashed into the same blonde and one time she crashed into dorm room's bed with same blonde at same day.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 112





	Accidentally crashed

**Author's Note:**

> It's quarantine and I had to write this. Wash your hands stay safe at home.

Lena is driving on her way. It's her first day of University, thinking about all her goals and one more step towards, for working in her family company. Everything is gonna be fine. I just need to look out where is my dorm room first. Lena applied for a single room but at the end of day her University had shortage of rooms and she endup sharing a room with one of the students. She didn't have early classes today so she thought she could deposit all things in her room before her roommate came.

Lena is so engrossed and didn't see the person in front of her car, she about to hit. Lena's reflex was so fast that she could circle her wheel and honk it. Fuck. The blonde girl's senses got alert and before she took the next step Lena's car circling in front of that blonde girl. The break was sudden hence tyres were making scratching noises.

Lena saw her. It was like slow motion. Her whole world is spinning. she could see the blonde girl has piercing blue eyes. Whoa. The blonde about to fall. And she falls.

Lena unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of her car. The girl wherever she falls Lena is behind her then She enquiries, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah". She has a soft voice. The blonde girl springs her red flannel's long sleeve of right hand not knowing who is behind her who was almost hit by a car.

Lena sees that girl's things from her bag are spread around her. She started collecting a bag of chips and doritos and more snacks.

"Ugh golly you killed my food". The blonde is complaining like someone killed her life.

Food? Lena didn't know how to react over this. She should be thankful to god she didn't hit.

Lena utters, "Well that's not food and its highly unhealthy amount of snacks".

"Who are you? a food police?"

"Well n-"

"Who are you to tell me what should I eat or not. I was good in Midvale, here is so loud"

"Then why are you here?" She's not meant to be rude but Lena does sound totally rude.

"Alex said this is a good University so- wait why I'm telling you this. You almost hit me."

"I'm Sorry. I didn't mean to." Lena collected all her things, all her food and put it in the blonde girl's bag.

Not a good start in National City. Lena thinks. Both girls went to opposite sides. But they didn't know their parth is same.

-

When Lena entered, her dorm room's other side of bed was occupied by her roommate's stuff but the roommate wasn't there. Lena started arranging her books and clothes because she has some afternoon classes to attend. Later Lena went there.

Lena didn't expect she would see the same blonde but alas here they are.

What did I just hit? Steel?

"I'm sorry." Same blue eyes she noticed "You?" This time Lena hit her by accidentally

Before the blonde says anything Lena's bracelet she is wearing in her left hand got stuck in the blonde's right hand of the cuff's button.

"Ugh what kinda trouble is this. First you killed my food now stuck in my favourite flannel." Blonde said frustratedly.

Lena didn't hear the blonde's complaint and started to release her bracelet from the blonde's flannel cuff. 

"We're really gonna share this class huh." Blonde murmured and Lena is still struggling to release that bracelet. "Let me." She offered. Damn those blue puppy eyes. Lena got distracted by that and let her.

"Yeah. Just be careful it's a gift from my brother." Softly Lena said.

Their eyes met and the blonde noticed Lena's green eyes and it was like spellbound for her. They stared for like five seconds and the blonde stuttered. "Y- yeah i- um. I will."

The blonde carefully releases Lena's bracelet. They got free and went to the opposite side in the classroom to search for a chair to sit.

-

After attending every class Lena is about going in her dorm room but she spotted some students chit chatting and the words she hears 'tonight', 'meteor shower's. Lena loves space, astronomy. After those students cleared the area she was looking at flyers. She reads.

The Lyrid meteor shower is a medium-strength shower, according to the American Meteor Society (AMS). It will peak on the night Today, it's today. displaying about 10 meteors per hour. The Lyrids will be visible beginning at about 10:30 p.m. local time. She finished reading.

Lena got so excited. She went to her dorm room and still there's no sign of her roommate yet. She changed her clothes cause the meteor shower can't see in this city light she has to hike. There's a hill behind their University. Everyone gonna gather there to see the meteor shower.

"Oh you're also here. To see a meteor shower I guess?" The same blonde, Lena almost hit & accidentally crashed into her as she asked.

"Yes. I'm here to see the meteor shower." Lena stands beside her. "And I see your flannel is alright."

"Well after that class you didn't crash on me so my flannel is safe. Thanks for asking."

They both stand in silence. Lena looked at her phone, checking the mails of classes. And blonde utters.

"Meteor shower observing can't be done on a whim, but it's pretty straightforward: Get away from bright lights, take time to adjust your eyes to the dark night sky and avoid looking at your cell phone."

Lena put her cell in her pocket and the blonde continued.

"You let your eyes adapt to the dark. Meteors can appear anywhere in the sky, and the more sky you see, the better your chance is to spot one."

"You quite know about this." Lena acknowledged the blonde.

"Yeah I love stars, they are like home to me." They way blonde said it was soft. Lena can see the softness in her blue eyes.

"There's something common between us huh" Lena said.

They both are on top of the hill looking at City lights and waiting for a meteor shower to happen. Lena is walking away from the blonde but her ankle twists and the blonde catches her by Lena's waist. That was the moment the sky got cleared from clouds and meteors started showering. That was magical. The universe is trying to say something.

Lena is still in the blonde's arms. The 'o' shape Lena noticed on the blonde's mouth tells everything. Then from behind them everyone who is watching shower is amazed by this universe's beauty. Both ladies composed themselves and started appreciating the meteor shower. The shower is coming from the center of the sky like big raindrops but so shiny and long. It was beautiful.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

"It is." Lena is still amazed how the universe works.

After the end of the meteor shower the blonde asked, "Are you okay I mean your ankle? Looks like it got twisted."

"I'm fine. You catched me before my ankle twists. Thank you."

-

After Lena saw the meteor shower she went to issue some books from the library and did her homework there. She forgot what was the time until the librarian said it's time for Lena to go in her room.

She went to her dorm room. Her dorm room's light was off. She thought her roommate had already slept so she didn't turn on the lights. Her dorm room was square and her bed was near the door. Lena just crashed into her bed. She felt like she crashed into a hard still figure and the dark figure fell down from her bed.

What the actual fuck.

Lena went to switch on the lights. She saw someone was on the floor. Lena can't see who it is because the person's face is on the wall side and Lena is behind her, went near them to check if they are alright.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah". She has the same soft voice when Lena asked this earlier on the day when the blonde crashed into her. This person is also blonde. They turned. She is indeed the same person.

The blonde got up before she said anything Lena rained on her.

"You?"

"Yeah me. What are you doing here?" Blonde answers. Asked.

"What do you mean by what are you doing here. This is my bed. You are in my bed."

"No. This is my bed. You pushed me from my bed."

"Look at the stuff on the other bed that's certainly not mine."

"Look it's not-" the blonde looked at the other bed. It was her indeed stuff. It's all messy. "My bed. That's my bed. No wonder your bed smells so fresh." The blonde said sheepishly.

"I can't believe I have to live with you and your mess."

"Well I can't believe I have to live with my food murderer."

"For the love of God it was all snacks not food." Lena was looking at her dorm room. The half was fresh, neat, clean and the other half was a mess.

"I'm Kara by the way. Kara Danvers." Kara introduced herself. "Since we are living together you should know my name."

"I'm Lena. Lena Luthor."

Their parth is the same.

**Author's Note:**

> You can see Lyrid meteor shower — peaks April 21-22 this year.


End file.
